


Do You Hear Me Now? || Kum (R)

by voldieshorts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rory is a kum baby end of story, Some Spoilers, Time Traveller!Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If I could just have more time' was the first thought in his head. But going back in time had changed things, he had made one mistake, and now the rift in time was too big for him to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear Me Now? || Kum (R)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for last year's Canoe Christmas on Tumblr that I never entered (I wrote it late). I loved the silly idea that Rory was actually a Kum baby from the future and I decided to write a little heartfelt piece for it. Spoilers for the Christmas episode from season 3. Also, pay no mind to my abuse of commas or what have you.

December 2011

-

He was certain it wouldn’t end like this. He could feel it now, seeping through his skin into his bones like winter snow and it made his limbs heavy. He struggled to open his eyes, and when they did he found his situation more badly than he thought. Light burned his retinas, causing his vision to blur. He took as deep of a breath as he could, and swallowed down the sob that threatened to surface.

_If I could just have more time_ was the first thought in his head. But going back in time had changed things, he had made one mistake, and now the rift in time was too big for him to fix. He thought it would’ve been all okay if he had met up with Sam after the TV special. He thought that if had made everyone see with his heartfelt message that helping Sam was the way to go, that it would all be okay.

That was until Rory saw the ring. He hadn’t expected his speech to inspire Blaine to give Kurt a promise ring. He wasn’t expecting Kurt to give Blaine a look of such love and adoration, a look that he had only seen reserved for his Pa. He had wanted to run up to them, snatch the false declaration of Blaine’s love from Kurt’s hands and scream at him. He wanted to tell him that the former warbler would only hurt him, cave to Sebastian’s affections and that Kurt deserved true love and not a convincing substitute.

But once Kurt accepted that ring he felt his heart strings pull so hard it almost brought him to his knees. He could feel his future changing, and it shot fear into him. He ran down the hall to his locker, fumbling with the combination until he yanked the metal door open. His heart sunk at what he saw. Little Grace, his only sister, was fading away. He watched her crooked smile disappear and when her wild red hair was the last to vanish completely he had given a soft whimper. Seamus was next, his lighter brown hair swept in a perpetual cut that reminded Rory’s Papa of his “Beiber Days” (whatever that meant) faded into the background, leaving Rory to stare at his green eyes until they too ceased to exist.

He had tried to forget the horror he was experiencing, forced himself to believe it didn’t happen but other memories started fade in his head as well. _The first time Seamus got lost in the woods._ How his Da and Papa were frantically searching for him and he felt like it had been his fault. He was the bigger brother, only 7 then and Grace hadn’t yet been born. That didn’t stop his Aunt Rachel from waddling to help, and Uncle Finn had to end up carrying her as they shouted for his 5 year old brother. God, Rory hadn’t been able to stop crying that day, no matter how many times Aunt Quinn told him it wasn’t his fault, no matter how-

He sighed heavily, slipping eyes closed again. He pressed himself further into the warmness of his sheets, sure that he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed no matter how he tried. He could only see bits and pieces of his life now, his siblings long since faded but little flashes of his fathers still remained. The crow’s feet near his Papa’s green eyes when he laughed after every celebrity impression he did. The scrunches in the freckles over his Da’s nose when he screamed about something _“Samuel, if I have to ask you one more time! Don’t ignore me!”_

Rory let a small whimper escape him as he struggled harder to breathe. He wasn’t ready to go. There was still time, there had to be! He wanted to be able to say goodbye. Not go out like this and knowing he’d never exist again.

_Rory? Rory baby can you here me?_ His eyes opened again, wondering if he was hallucinating, the soft voice of his father filtered into his brain. All he saw was bright light, the color of his Da’s eyes and he felt the cold leave him, lifting him up into comforting warmth.

_There you are Rory, my special boy...shh, don’t cry my baby…it’s okay…_

“Da, I’m sorry” he croaked out, sobs leaving him as he couldn’t hold them back anymore. He felt more warmth caress his face and instantly he remembers those hands on him. His Da’s hands, and he could only cry more.

_Dada loves you Rory…yes I do…and I’m so happy you’re here. Dada’s here baby…_

“I love you too, Da…” He whimpered, and he was soothed to sounds of humming, his daddy’s countertenor tones had always been able to soothe him. _I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind…that I put down in words…_

His eyes slipped closed one more time while his last memory left him. And then...

  
December 2019

-

Kurt let an excited shiver run down his spine as he tucked his iPhone back in his pocket and sipped on his latte. Today was the day, and the call he received had made him even more excited for the events to come when he got home. He had sent a text to Sam, who replied back with a bunch of letters in his way of saying he was completely speechless. He grinned with a small giggle, unable to hold it in anymore.

“I know that look from anywhere, what lovely gift from your man are you expecting when you get home?” Blue eyes glanced up at the soft voice of Megan, his favorite barista in his favorite little coffee shop in his favorite city; New York City. He gave a light sigh and shook his head a little.

“Sadly it’s not just him that I have to thank for this gift” He told her as she wiped his table down and sat on the opposite of him in the booth. He watched her push her brown bangs out of her face and put her chin in the butt of her palm. “Our surrogate went into labor this morning, and she just called and said she’s about 8 centimeters dilated. We’re going to have a baby.” Megan’s face lit up at the news and he couldn’t contain another grin.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Oh my God, _Kurt_ ” She whined his name in affection and grabbed his hands tight. “I’m so happy for you! You and Sam tried so hard! And 2 days before Christmas too, you are so lucky!” He squealed a little along with her, and squeezed her fingers. He truly was lucky. He and Sam had only been together for 3 years when science had made a new break through; making it possible for two eggs to be altered in such a way that made it possible for a same sex female couple to have their own biological children. Science had also taken a step farther, and had successfully made the same procedure for two sperm as well. All that was needed was an egg to be used as a shell, the last chromosome to remain intact (determining the sex) while they replaced the other 22 chromosomes with the second sperm.

At first Kurt thought it had been too fast, since Sam and he had only married the year before on their second anniversary. He thought his whirlwind romance with a boy he had been in love with but tried to forget had moved fast enough, had been too good to be true. But when Sam came home with a manila folder in his sweaty hands and a nervous smile as he introduced the idea of having kids with Kurt, the Lima native couldn’t refuse him. They made love intensely that night; Kurt determined to give him a baby even though Sam didn’t have the right parts.

The process took time, but they were patient, providing the contents eagerly and nervously. And they scraped every penny to do it. It was a very expensive procedure and they stopped at nothing to save anything to pay for it. They downsized on their apartment, cashed in bonds given for birthdays; they went without for a lot of things. Then that’s when Rachel caught wind of it, and she ended up so excited she pitched in. Word spread through Finn, Mercedes; even Santana put in a couple hundred for what she called the “Gay Baby Fund.” What surprised them the most however, was when Quinn Fabray not only pitched a few grand, but offered to be their surrogate. Since she was qualified to do so and Rachel was recently recovering from the birth of her little Harmony, Kurt was having trouble saying no to her as well.

He sighed at the happy memory and tipped Megan before hugging her, announcing to her that he should get to his apartment before he missed the birth of his child. He left with a subdued mood, his happy memories moving on into the stress and almost discouraging events that happened after Quinn’s offer. They put a lot of money into it, as to be expected sure, but the in-vitro process took even longer, the embryos just not taking like they had hoped. It wasn’t Quinn’s fault, as they constantly reminded her, and they repeated the doctor’s words over and over “sometimes this happens.” But one negative test turned into 3, and the money ran thin, and Kurt was starting to believe that they just weren’t meant to be parents. Sam hadn’t taken it too well, and the stress just kept building. The quick disagreements led to full blown arguments, which led to separate sleeping rooms, which ultimately led to Sam spending a few weeks with his family back in Tennessee.

They were on the cusp of separation, just a little over a year ago, when Kurt pleaded for Quinn’s help one more time. If this worked, this baby could very well save his marriage, and if it didn’t well…at least Kurt could come up with another game plan to make his marriage work. Quinn showed up on his doorstep 4 weeks later with a positive pregnancy test and a “Congratulations, Daddy” on her lips. He had never dialed Sam’s number so fast in his entire life. 

He waved to the doorman to his building in greeting, and headed up on the elevator. He took deep breaths, because now nervousness was settling in his belly. He got a text when he stopped on his floor, a frantic text from Sam _Where are you?_ And his steps moved faster. He got to his door and pushed in with his breath quick and the beat of his heart quicker.

“Sam?” He called out, and an answering call came from the living room. He practically jogged through the kitchen, pulling his scarf and jacket off to toss behind him not caring where they landed. He rounded the corner and stopped at the sight that both excited him and terrified him. He gave a shaky smile and approached the birthing pool they had set up in the middle of the room where their coffee table and TV used to be. He kneeled at the end of it, his hip brushing against the midwife’s as she watched passively. He reached over and pushed sweaty blonde locks out of Quinn’s face; while she kneeled in the warm water resting her cheek on the edge. “Hey Quinn, did I miss it?”

Quinn opened her eyes with a flutter of her long lashes and smiled through her pain. “No, you’re…just in time. He was waiting on you, I guessOH!” Her cry came strained and sharp, her knees curling in more on herself as another hard contraction rocked her frame. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked up as Rachel reached in with gloved hands and put pressure on her hips.

“She’s been doing great. She’s real close I can tell. Sam’s in the shower so he can be ready when she starts pushing.” He nodded at her explanation, she herself looking more excited than him. This was nothing like Rachel’s labor, where he had kindly took the duty of petting her hair until it was time for her to push, then he quietly left the room to let everyone else handle it. He did get to gloat later, when he curled up with her and Harmony in her bed, that she made the ugliest faces when she was in pain. Speaking of…

“Where’s Finn?” He asked, just as Quinn gave out another screech, this time more urgent and painful. He petted her hair and let her grip his arm in pain as Rachel helped her rock her hips back and forth. The midwife moved a little closer to check.

“He’s sitting this one out. One birth to witness was enough for him so he’s got Harmony all to himself.” The Broadway star explained with a slight pout and Kurt turned his attention to midwife’s wrist as she reached between Quinn’s legs.

“Okay, she is ready to go. Let’s just get her comfortable…Quinn? Whenever you feel you have to push just go for it okay? We’re right here.” She spoke in soothing tones as she pulled her upright.

“W-Where’s Sam?” Quinn croaked hoarsely, but didn’t really have to wait long before he took his place in the tub at her side.

“Shh, I’m right here, Quinn. Come on face me, like we practiced.” The now brunette instructed with a soft rumble in his voice as he maneuvered them so he was leaning against the pool’s sturdy wall and she was kneeling between his legs with her knees spread. Sam locked eyes with Kurt for only a moment, and that was when the countertenor was struck with sheer panic.

Quinn’s cry broke their gaze and the turned their attention to her as she began to push. Everyone whispered his or her encouragements to her, and all Kurt could do was stare at her. Her cheeks flushed in a shade that could rival his (although he was sure his were pale right now) and her hair was soaked and clung to her face. When the light hit her just right he held a breath, and he decided that she never looked more beautiful. Time seemed to stand still for all of them, even as Quinn pushed and growled in such a primal manner, even as Rachel started crying as she assisted the midwife. Blood began rushing past his ears; his nerves and adrenaline overtaking him. What seemed like hours only took minutes as the midwife instructed over Quinn’s roaring for her to turn over into a squat position. Kurt watched then as Sam’s strong torso contorted and his arms bulged to help Quinn in this new position. Then, he looked down, there between his friend’s legs and sound seemed to rush back at once.

That’s when he heard it, a loud piercing cry come from the baby as he was pulled from the water, Rachel crying along with him. Quinn leaned back in relief, half against Sam and half against the wall of the pool as the baby, _his baby boy_ , was cradled between them, his head resting in the crook of Sam’s elbow. Kurt whimpered, and then sobbed alongside his boy in happiness. He couldn’t help but place loving kisses on Quinn’s cheeks and neck with frantic murmurs of “ _thank you.”_

“You want to cut the cord, Kurt?” The midwife asked, and he numbly nodded as she clamped it for him. He took the scissors from her and cut through it firmly, not worried for a second he would hurt his son because they had already explained that it wouldn’t hurt him. He turned his attention immediately back, just in time to see Rachel help Sam dry off their baby while he cried into his armpit. He smiled at them, and they smiled back, the look in Rachel’s eyes that say ‘You’re so ugly when you cry. Payback’s a bitch.’

He scooted closer and time seemed to slow down as he held his arms out. He barely noticed Quinn scooting over to Rachel for some TLC or the midwife maneuver herself to check Quinn as well. All he focused on was the wailing, wet child with a head full of dark brown hair being handed over to him by his husband. He felt Sam kiss his cheek and if his husband whispered ‘I love you’ he wasn’t paying attention.

“Rory? Rory baby can you hear me?” He asked, feeling immediately stupid because of course his baby could hear him; he was probably too loud if anything. He lowered his tone just slightly when his little boy whimpered and tried again.

“There you are Rory, my special boy...shh, don’t cry my baby…it’s okay…” For a moment he was sure the fragile baby didn’t like the sound of his voice, because he kept on screaming. He wouldn’t be deterred though.

“Dada loves you Rory…yes I do…and I’m so happy you’re here. Dada’s here baby…” Rory squirmed and yawned real big in between whimpers and Kurt found himself absolutely smitten. His heart swelled and he began humming; maybe that would calm him down. He brought him closer to his chest, and when his little boy opened his eyes to reveal big blue irises he found the words leaving his lips in a soft gentle whisper. “ _I hope you don’t mind…I hope you don’t mind…that I put down in words…”_

He smiled when Rory watched him with curious eyes, then they closed in exhaustion as he yawned another time. “ _How wonderful life is…now, you’re in the world…”_


End file.
